HideandSeek
by HeartsForHire
Summary: Vincent's trying to do 'private things' when Yuffie walks in on him, threatning for a game of hide-and-seek. What's a guy to do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, and never will. (Probably)**

**H~**

"Oh. So _that's_ what's been going on, huh?" Yuffie said in mock shock, covering her mouth with a hand.

Vincent sat on the edge of his king-sized bed, caught in the most horrible act. Yuffie's barging in had made him stop touching himself, and instead looking for something to cover himself with. Once he found a blanket it had been too late anyways. Yuffie had already gotten a great look at Vincent's unclothed body.

"U-um, Yu-yuffie..." Vincent tried to make his voice go steady, but failed, and it cracked miserably. It made Yuffie kind of feel bad for the guy.

Yuffie didn't know why Vincent was so shy about the whole thing. She'd caught many people in the act so many times. Hell, she'd already made a list of how many times she had seen Cloud do it. Yuffie just couldn't get why Vincent was so shy about it.

She smirked and sat down on Vincent's bed, right next to her older house-mate. She and Vincent had been living together for a couple years now in the mansion. It was good for Vincent to have someone to share the responsibilities of the mansion with, and good for Yuffie because she needed somewhere to stay.

Yuffie hadn't thought that living with Vincent would have effects like this, though! She waited for Vincent to finish covering himself with the small blanket until speaking,

"Hey, Vince? I don't think that's a big enough cover for you." She eyed the bulge protruding from the cloth.

"Sh-shut up, Yuffie." Vincent blushed madly and turned away from the undressing eyes of the young ninja.

"Fine..." Yuffie turned around, covered her eyes, and said in an almost child-like voice, "I'll wait while you finish, and then we can play hide-and-seek!"

Vincent was confused and embarrassed. The idea of hide-and-seek had been brought up more than once around the mansion. Vincent never gave into her pleas and was paying for it now. Sitting with a waiting Yuffie and a throbbing erection that he had meant to get rid of before the girl walked in.

"Yuffie, I'm not going to finish in front of you, behind you, or anywhere near you." Vincent's voice had gained back some of its gruffness, but still wasn't right, "You're just a child and I'd rather not have this conversation with someone so young."

The 18-year-old's body fell in an almost depressing way. It reminded Vincent of some crumpled up piece of paper. He knew he went too far with the child comment. She was constantly trying to convince him of her being an adult, but really couldn't do it while acting childish at the same time.

Vincent could feel the shear sadness coming off of her. He needed to do something about this, anything.

"Fine..." Vincent said in a tired voice.

"Huh?" Yuffie crawled behind Vincent and draped her arms around him, whispering close to his ear, "Tell me again."

Her breath was hot and it made the hairs on the back of Vincent's neck stand up. He hated this, he really did. Exposing a, supposedly, private part of his life to another human-being. But, he guessed, he would've had to soon, and he'd rather it Yuffie more than anyone else he knew.

"Okay, Yuffie. I'll do it..." His voiced trailed off at the end. He couldn't remember any other time when he was so open. Well, he could, but he preferred not to talk about Lucrecia.

His soft breathing hitched when Yuffie started to rub the top of his head through the blanket. She was gentle but he didn't want her to touch him. Not yet, anyways...

"S-stop it, Yuffie!" Vincent could only get out a husky whisper.

Yuffie bit him on the ear gently, but enough to make him gasp, "Say, please..."

She was acting very adult-like now, as she always tries to when he brings up the topic of age. But now, instead of keeping up the facade for only a few minutes, she holds the front. Almost pulling off a seductive side off along with it.

"P-ple...please, fine just stop." He tried to say in a hard voice but, once again, failed hard. He couldn't try to act like himself when Yuffie was rubbing in all the right spots. No man would be able to stay the same if Vincent Valentine couldn't.

The gun-slinger could just feel her smirk when she pulled the blanket off. Why? Oh why, did he agree to this? Being touched by Yuffie just felt so wrong. They weren't even in a proper relationship, just very close, flirty, room-mates.

So why did Vincent feel somewhat disappointed when Yuffie drew her hands away from his member, never actually touching it in the first place?

"You know what Vince?" Yuffie asked him, kissing his neck lightly, "I think we both need to go to bed." She hugged his shirtless body one last time and went quietly back to her room.

When the door shut, the dazed Vincent couldn't help but ponder his feelings. When Yuffie came into his room all he had wanted to do was work out a problem that may have, or may not have been triggered by her in the first place.

But now? No, now was so much different. All he wanted was her, and Vincent was quite shocked that it wasn't his body thinking for him. He, honest to God, wanted Yuffie Kisaragi.

Laying back on his bed, he sighed and smiled a small smile. He decided that he could just sleep his erection off. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Yuffie, who he _had_ promised a game of hide-and-seek earlier. Vincent just didn't let promises like that go. Especially promises to Yuffe.

Drifting off to sleep he thought about how adults could be like children sometimes, even though some were more child than adult.

**'Playing hide-and-seek won't be **_**too**_** bad...' **Vincent thought. Then, suddenly as if waking out of a bad-dream, he realized he would be playing with Yuffie.

The same Yuffie that always took things to the extreme.

The same Yuffie that just threatened not letting him masturbate to play a child's game.

The same Yuffie that he maybe-sorta loved.

**'Dear God, what did I get myself into?'**

**H~**

**Hope you liked it! It's my first story on here, so be nice. Also, criticism is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
